The PRC will (1) conduct pilot studies shaped by the CF and principles of CBPR, that will inform feasible strategies to enhance the capabilities of persons with severe psychiatric disorders; (2) stimulate development of research and research-demonstration proposals to further the Center's concern with selfdetermination and social participation among persons with severe psychiatric disorders. It will also oversee the development of future pilot studies to investigate how the set of capabilities to be specified by a MC project (Section D.S.a) can be applied to MHSR and expedite movement of proven interventions into community settings. In concert with Center partners, Year 1 pilots were selected to reflect core capabilities and valued recovery-related competencies. The aims of the PRC are to: 1. Develop the Capabilities approach as a framework for exploratory inquiry, leading to further research, practice and policy that will elucidate issues of recovery in social settings - especially those pertaining to self-determination and social participation; 2. Ground the Center's commitment to participatory research through multi-stakeholder project teams that participate in Center governance, directly inform the development of research activities, and guide translation of findings into recommendations for sustainable changes in policy and practice; 3. Facilitate the dissemination and further development of Capabilities-competencies through participation of PRC faculty in MC projects, the CS, and PC; and 4. Further adapt and extend these Capabilities-competencies - proficiency in thinking about both wellbeing and self-determination in a CF - to practice, policy and advocacy communities through stakeholders' active participation in pilot projects.